Godric's Hallow
by Force1
Summary: It's Halloween night at Godric's Hallow, James and Lilly all settling in, and a great evil is approaching. My spin on the night the Potter's were murdered and where the saga begins.


Nightfall had descended upon Godric's Hollow, and a peaceful quiet began to settle on the various streets of houses and cul-de-sacs. Most people were not in their homes at this hour on Halloween night, they were away at parties or else having a drink at the local pub. If it weren't for the various lights illuminating the windows of some of the houses, you would have been lead to believe the neighborhoods were deserted. This was most unusual for this town, which was usually crawling with kids making a ruckus or neighbors visiting one another and having loud dinner parties. Tonight was certainly quiet. Almost, too quiet to be natural.

Among the houses that seemed almost to quiet was the small two-story cottage at the end of one of the streets. It had been empty for quite some time and no one was sure exactly why. It was a nice enough looking place and they were almost certain someone owned it but never lived in it. However, the people of Godric's Hallow had been noticing some very odd things of late about that house. One person said they saw lights in one of the windows two nights ago and three children told stories of seeing two men enter dressed so wildly, you would have thought them mad. No one was sure what to make of these claims but all were keeping an eye on the house to see whether or not someone had decided to take residence there.

They were right, of course. Someone had decided to take up living there. James Potter walked into the dimly lit kitchen of the cottage looking tiered and anxious. His head of messy black hair looked wilder than ever and bags were under his eyes. He looked as if he had had some sleepless nights recently. He reached up to open a cupboard that contained two bottles of some drink. James toke one, opened it, and toke a large swig. Lazily, James fell into one of the chairs by the table and sat down in a slumped way.

"I thought we agreed," came a soft voice from the doorway, "to save those for a special occasion."

Lilly Potter entered the kitchen, shifting some of her long dark-red hair out of her face. She looked much better than James; she clearly had been getting her sleep. Moving over to her husband, Lilly pulled out her wand and tapped the lamp they had sitting in the kitchen. The room was filled with much more light making James wince sit up strait.

"Lilly, please," James groaned, "It's too late."

"It's only 9'o clock." Lilly said with a slight laugh as she pulled the bottle from James' hands and placing it on the table.

"Really?" James asked standing with a grunt and looking out the window. The windows had been bewitched to not show light or movement from the inside.

"Yes," Lilly said moving behind him and starting to rub his shoulders, "You've been 'keeping watch' for three days now, James. Your all confused."

"Someone has too." James replied with a slight moan of relief as he relaxed his shoulders while wife massaged them.

"Honey," Lilly said softly, trying to comfort him, "Dumbledore said we'd be fine. We've had countless people come to check up and they say everything is fine. He is not going to find us here. I know your trying to protect me but you don't need to exhaust yourself like this."

James turned to face his wife and smiled. He put his arms out to hold hers and brought her into a tight embrace. He kissed her for a few seconds but never let go.

"I know," James said softly, "But I'm going to anyway."

Lilly backed away with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I see," she said a bit louder and in playful voice, "You think I need you to come to the rescue and protect me all the time, do you?"

"Yep," James replied with a grin.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and further more, you can cut this arrogant attitude of yours. Your not around Sirius anymore, you've got no one to impress."

James moved forward to her again, grinning broadly.

"That's what you think." He said softly and kissed her again. When they broke apart, Lilly looked at him lovingly.

"Mr. Potter, you are quite the charmer." She said softly.

"Yeah, I know." James replied with a slightly arrogant tone.

Lilly gave James a playful little punch in the stomach who proceeded to tickle her while both laughed together. Then came a new sound among they're laughter: the sound of a baby crying from above.

"Harry's awake." Lilly said moving away from her husband and toward the door.

"You woke him." James joked, following her.

"Me?" Lilly retorted, laughing a little, "You were the one laughing louder."

They entered the hallway and climbed the stairs, both laughing and arguing with each other. Once they entered the baby's room, they stopped their joking and moved to the crib sitting in the middle. Lying inside the crib was a baby of only 1 year old. Though it was still growing, it had black hair like his father and brilliant green eyes. It was crying while it lay wriggling in its covers. James and Lilly stood next to each other and looked down at their son.

"Oh, Harry," Lilly said, trying to sooth him, "What is it?"

"Hey buddy, " James whispered to his son, "did your mother wake you up?"

"Don't listen to him," Lilly chuckled, reaching into the crib and lifting the boy out. Harry stopped crying almost at once and began simply sobbing as his mother cradled him.

"That's better." James said looking at his son and wife, "Wow, don't you two look good together."

Lilly sighed and smiled at her husband while she rubbed Harry's small back. James moved forward and began to slowly and gently stroke Harry's head of short hair.

"One day," James whispered, "Once this whole ordeal is over, we'll get a better house together, Maybe outside Hogsmead, that's a good neighborhood."

"You just want to be close to the school again, don't you?" Lilly chuckled.

"Harry would like that, I think." James retorted, "He'll love Hogwarts, I'm sure of it. That way, it'd be like he'd never have to leave. And he can visit us on Hogsmead weekends."

"You think he'd actually like that?" Lilly said, "He'll have to leave sometime."

"Not before I'm done with him." James replied, "I'll teach him everything I know.

"Everything?" Lilly giggled.

"Everything." James answered, "We'll get to come up and watch him play quidditch, too. He'll be the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Oh, no." Lilly snapped, "He will not be playing that game. Do you think I want him to grow up some cocky fly boy like you?"

"Yeah, well," James argued, "I'm the cocky fly boy you married."

They smiled at each other while Harry's sobs became less and less.

"If we lived there, we'd always be near by. Always be around for him if he needs us." James said, thinking.

"We'd never have to leave him." Lilly sighed.

"Never."

The sobbing of baby Harry stopped, Lilly pulled him off her shoulder and held him out to look at him. He was fast asleep, his eyes closed. For what seemed like a very long time, James and Lilly admired their son. When Lilly finally placed him back in his crib and covered him, James put his arm over Lilly's shoulder.

"Is there anything more beautiful?" sighed Lilly.

"I'm sure you could give him a run for his money." James replied with a grin.

"Oh, stop."

Lilly bent down and kissed Harry on the check. When she stood up again, she turned around and began to stroll out of the room. James, however, stayed.

"Coming?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, just a minute." Whispered James.

Lilly disappeared into the hallway as James continued to stare at his son. After a bit, James leaned in and spoke softly to his son.

"You're going to amount to great things, Harry. I know it. But, even if you don't, always know that your mother and I will always be here for you. Always watching. We love you Harry."

James bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. Striating up, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

At that moment, down the street, a dark, cloaked figure suddenly appeared out of midair.


End file.
